


Colin

by Merlocked18



Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portrait, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Colin Morgan continues to be snubbed by award nominations, which makes me so sad. He is such an underrated actor and it hurts my soul. I know he isn't into putting himself out there, so this is just for my own indulgence. I give you modern Colin, dressed up in leather with hair styled a bit.  Yes, I was listening to Adam Lambert while I drew this. No hate.





	




End file.
